This invention relates to agricultural implements and more particularly to such implements having multiple articulate sections.
Multiple-section field cultivator frames are used to provide relatively wide implement frames that can be transported over existing roads. Typically, outer wing sections of such implement frames are hingedly connected to a center frame section, and hydraulic cylinder arrangements are provided to fold the outer wing sections up for transport. One advantage of folding is that, typically, the hinge connection allows the multiple section frame to conform to undulating terrain.
In the past, good depth control, especially during cultivating operations, was difficult due to changes in the terrain which, if the implement was set at too shallow a depth, could result in sections not being cultivated. On the other hand, when the ground working elements are set deep enough to alleviate this problem, the resulting depth may be so deep as to cause a loss of ground moisture. Thus, attempts have been made to provide hinged frame sections that conform more evenly to changing terrain in an attempt to achieve better depth control.
The strength of such multiple section frames has also been a problem in that large tubing and reinforcing structures have sometimes been required, due to poor structural design of the individual frame sections. One design flaw has been the need to modify the frames to accommodate the ground engaging wheels, and special wheel pockets. These wheel pockets tend to be in line with certain of the ground working elements, which tends to add to the problem of collection of so-called trash by the ground working elements.